


Bloody Alley

by MajesticBananaFlapFlap



Category: Tokyo Ghoul
Genre: Fluff and Angst, Other
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-02-17
Updated: 2016-02-17
Packaged: 2018-05-21 08:35:34
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,081
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6045052
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MajesticBananaFlapFlap/pseuds/MajesticBananaFlapFlap
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Amon finds an injured Kaneki in an alleyway, chaos ensues.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Bloody Alley

**Author's Note:**

> Hey Rincchi Okumura here!!! (Fanfiction.net) I just got an account here and decided to post this story here as well. I'm still looking for a beta reader for this story and you know what? My computer apparently hates me because it deleted the next chapter to the story so wen I thought it got posted it didn't so I apologize :(

Thoughts: 'Rawr'

Regular Speech: "Why?"

I do not own Tokyo Ghoul though I wish I could :D

It wasn't Amon's intention to get caught in the rain, but he had to report to headquarters about a sighting of Eyepatch.  
Grumbling silently he walked by a dark alley and noticed a red trail starting to wash away but leading deeper into the alley.  
Armed with his quinque he cautiously walked into the alley.

He took note of there being even more blood and thought it was just a ghoul's feeding ground and began to walk back out, until he heard a pained groan. Thinking it belonged to an injured person or a ghoul that could be picked off he drew his weapon closer to himself.

When he got closer he saw a head of snow white hair tainted with blood and the mask of none other than Eyepatch. As he neared the ghoul he could hear ragged breathing and could clearly see the blood was coming from him.

"What the hell happened to you...?"He muttered while stepping closer but keeping a grip on his weapon.  
As soon as he spoke said ghoul quickly stiffened and shot up wincing grabbing his side in pain and falling down.  
"W-what are...y-you...doing here?" The half ghoul known as Kaneki asked in almost a whisper.  
"Well, I was heading back to headquarters but then found your sorry ass injured in an alleyway." He said sarcastically and bent down to inspect the damage on the injured ghoul.

"Shouldn't you be able to heal your wounds by now?" Amon asked him with a raised eyebrow.  
"I w-would but I used a-a lot of energy fighting a pack o-of rabid g-ghouls." Kaneki lied with a wince.  
"A-aren't you going t-to try and k-kill me or take me t-to your b-base..?" Kaneki asked while adding more pressure to the gash on his side and looking at the dove in front of him with a blank look.

Amon didn't reply, he was looking over the other wounds he had attained, he had a good sized cut on the right side of his head ripping his mask a little, a large gash on his left side, his left arm that was hanging limply by his side was twisted at an awkward angle and his shoulder had been gouged, and his right leg was clearly broken but the ghoul looked exhausted. The dove's mind was torn in two, on one side he finally had the chance to capture the ghoul he was after. Or he could help the ghoul and chase him down again.

While he was thinking he heard a groan and looked over to find that the ghoul had slumped over.  
"Did you seriously just faint?" He asked with a little irritation. Not getting a response Amon sighed and against his better judgment he hoisted the ghoul into his arms bridal style and headed to his apartment.

THIS IS A TIME SKIP BROUGHT TO YOU BY MOI~ TRES BIEN~

When Kaneki woke up he noticed he was warm. 'Wait why am I warm?' He thought.  
After a few seconds he remembered what happened and shot up regretting that instantly, and taking a deep breath sat up slowly wincing.

Taking note that he was bandaged, he slowly swung his legs over the bed and stood up putting weight on his unbandaged leg. Gulping he put a little weight on his injured leg, cried out in pain and fell with an audible 'Thump!'. Cursing softly at his mistake he cradled his injured side, which had reopened when he hit the ground and was now bleeding steadily.

'Dammit!' Kaneki thought as he heard footsteps nearing him. Not even caring anymore he curled into himself and soon felt two warm arms lift him up and place him back onto the bed. "I leave for 10 minutes and you manage to open your wounds?" Amon asked with irritation. Kaneki looked up at the dove and then quickly felt his face and not his mask. 'Oh shit. Shitshitshitshitshitshi-' His thoughts were cut off by a hand pressed gently to his forehead. "So are you going to tell me the real reason that your wounds haven't healed?" Amon asked extracting his hand and digging out a roll of bandages from the nightstand next to the bed.

"I-I..." Kaneki started and was surprised by how scratchy his voice sounded, and even more when a glass of water was pressed to his lips.

He drank it without hesitation and stared wide eyed at the investigator in front of him. After he had finished the glass was set on the nightstand, and those warm arms were lightly dabbing the blood off of his side.

"You were saying?" Amon asked not looking away from his current activity.

'Fuck, what do I say?' Kaneki thought fear settling in the pit of his stomach.

"I'm..." He started quietly, looking down at his hand that fisted the comforter.

"Why are you starving yourself?" Amon asked looking at the ghoul expecting an answer.

"I don't want to be a killer." Kaneki answered still not looking at him.

They both were silent as Amon finished cleaning the wound and wrapped it in clean bandages. Amon got up and threw away the bloody bandages and leaned against the doorframe staring intently at Kaneki.

"May I know your name Eyepatch?" Amon asks face and voice void of emotion. Kaneki's head jerks up at that and he stares at the investigator in front of him with a puzzled look.

"May I know your name investigator, it's only fair." Kaneki says and tilts his head. Amon smirks at this, he should have expected something like this.

"Amon Koutarou" Amon says with a slight nod. "And your name, Eyepatch?" He asks.

"Kaneki Ken" He says their eyes still locked onto each other.

"May I ask you something Amon?" Kaneki asks tilting his head again. Amon just nods and watches as the ghoul's eyebrows furrow in confusion.

"Why did you help me?" Kaneki asks heart racing and hand clenching the blanket.

"Would you rather I just have left you there?" Amon asks watching the Kaneki's actions closely.

"It's not that, I thought you would have just killed me off right then and there." Kaneki says confusion still present on his face as he stared at the Dove with uncertainty.

"It wouldn't have been a fair fight." Amon answers and then exits the room leaving a very shocked and puzzled ghoul.

CLIFFHANGER!~ ;)


End file.
